


Light of my life

by Arabwel



Series: My Mating Games Shenanigans [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His path has always been a shadowy one but till now it has been righteous. Now, the darkness is encroaching slowly and inexorably, grown stronger with every loss. Kate. Victoria. Allison.</p><p>He's lost the light in his life.</p><p>Except...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of my life

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to week #4 of Mating Games. For the glory of Team Alpha!

His path has always been a shadowy one but till now it has been righteous. Now, the darkness is encroaching slowly and inexorably, grown stronger with every loss. Kate. Victoria. Allison.

He's lost the light in his life.

Except...

It is wrong. It should feel wrong. But the only time Chris feels anything at all is with Isaac. He could wax poetic about shared sorrow, justify it with being brought together by grief but he knows there's no excuse for the fact that the only time he feels alive is when he's fucking the boy who loved—loves?—his dead daughter.

With his blond curls and blue eyes Isaac looks pure, almost angelic, like butter wouldn't melt between his plump lips. But that sinful mouth hides a silver tongue, vicious and cruel or dripping honey at will—tongue now flicking out to moisten dry lips, "Daddy please...", an almost inaudible whisper.

Chris knows he shouldn't be proud, shouldn't find Isaac's layers of camouflage so appealing when he knows his ability to mold himself, to say all the right things was borne out of pain and blood, but he can't help it. Can't help brushing his lips against Isaac's sweaty curls, murmuring "Good boy..." as his fingers dip lower and press against the boy's slick pucker.

He wants to peel back every layer of artifice, every defensive reaction till there's nothing left but the light he once saw in Isaac. The light he chases now when he licks into the boy's mouth, chasing the taste of his own precome from when those lips were wrapped around his cock just moments ago.

"Daddy please I need-" Isaac's breath hitches and there's tears in his eyes when Chris pulls back.

Chris thinks he may be dragging Isaac down into the darkness with him as he slides two fingers in, the werewolf running hot still just as arresting as it had been the first time he slid in on spit and precome, egged on by rage and guilt and Isaac's all-encompassing need.

Isaac wails when the hunter strokes his prostate, his back bowing in a graceful arch ruined by the way his clawed fingers and toes scramble against the sheets, shredding the thick Egyptian cotton.

They were Victoria's. He should care but the sight is enough to force a groan from his lips. Isaac is all pale smooth skin and long lines, the bites and beard burn already faded.

Isaac's cock is an angry red, slapping wetly against the hard planes of his stomach. Chris knows the boy is close, knows Isaac can come just from the relentless pressure of Chris's fingers against his prostate, but that's not what he wants. It's not what either of them wants.

The noise Isaac makes when Chris pulls his fingers out of his wet hole is bereft and goes straight to the hunter's cock. He's achingly hard, despite the fact that he fucked the boy once already against the dirty brick wall of a Marseille alley stinking of fish.

There's come clinging to his fingers and he lifts his hand to Isaac's tear streaked face. It's obscene how eager the wolf is for a taste of him, licking and sucking on the digits.

Chris braces himself on his knees and pushes the boy's legs apart. They splay easily, wanton and trembling as he guides his leaking cock towards the slick reddened hole.

He's in balls deep with one smooth thrust and they both groan, Isaac's voice muffled by the fingers still pressed against his lips.

Chris pulls his hand away and grasps Isaac by the hair instead, fucking into his boy in earnest as Isaac's long legs wrap around his waist.

The long expanse of Isaac's neck begs for marks. Chris knows they'll heal but Isaac's scarves let him pretend, lend credence to the thought that underneath lay livid bruises from his hands and teeth.

Isaac comes when Chris bites down, body arching against the hunter as his come splatters wetly between them.

Chris swears, the rippling around his dick almost enough to drag him over the edge. He pulls back, expression grim.

"Did I say you could come?" He tightens his grip of Isaac's hair.

The wolf smiles, insolent gleam in his unearthly eyes. "Sorry Daddy," he drawls.

Chris's answering smile is dangerous. "You asked for it."


End file.
